


Ice Cream

by elilou30



Category: Bandom, The Who
Genre: Cute Ending, Love, M/M, Rog is a bitch, always complaining, pete is so sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 12:51:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11623908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elilou30/pseuds/elilou30
Summary: When it's so hard to have an ice cream ask your boyfriend to do it...





	Ice Cream

**Author's Note:**

> well this is my first fanfic here!!! Hope you won't too rude with me !!! And by the way tell me what you think!!! Ho and P.S thanks to my favourite Beta I love you you ARE AMAZING!!!!!

Pete's pov:  
We were in the car, and I was driving at a slow speed. Everything was boring, even Roger who wouldn’t talk to me and was pouting because I forgot to give him a morning kiss. Stupid little princess. I tried kissing him later, but he kept turning his head and screaming, “No, don't touch me!" He knew that I was going to crack very soon. But I won't, I promised to myself. I won't crack. I’ll just play in his little game of "Who's pouting the most!" But I hate driving in complete silence. I was in my thoughts when I heard Roger mutter, “Stop here.” I didn't really hear him, so I tilted my head to his side and asked him to repeat.  
"Pete stop here!” he said.  
“Ummm no. I can't stop the car in the middle of the street just for your pleasure Daltrey,” I said to him.  
“Yes you can. So you’re going to stop this car right now in the middle of the street, because I want to get off. Peter, LISTEN TO ME CAREFULLY! IF YOU DON'T STOP THE CAR RIGHT NOW, YOU CAN SAY GOODBYE TO THE BED AND SAY HELLO TO THE COUCH IN THE LIVING ROOM! UNDERSTAND?!”

I was a bit shocked and for a moment, I really thought about it. I decided that I liked my bed and him too much, so I did what he told me. The moment I stopped the car, Roger got out and started zigzagging like a madman. I yelled at him to be careful in the street, but he wasn't listening. He was running to a white van with the words “Ice Cream” written on it. Five minutes later, a still pouting Roger came back. 

"What's wrong, Dip?” I asked.  
“Don't talk to me!” Roger said.  
“Wait, talk to me. Can I do something to help you?”  
“Sod off, you prat! You're only talking to me 'cause you want your bed! Take it. I don't care.”  
“No. I'm talking to you because I really love you and want you to be happy, Daltrey. And, I know that I can help you. Even when you act like the worst princess I’ve ever seen, I’ll love you for the rest of my life. Now, stop pouting, you prat. It’s really annoying." 

He looked at me with big blue eyes and his gaze softened. He was opening his mouth to say something, but I cut him off with a kiss, a passionate kiss just to prove to him I meant what I said.  
"I love you, Daltrey.”  
“I love you, Townshend. Is your proposition still available?”  
“Yes, of course it is. Tell me, and I'll do it.”  
As he told me, my eyes widened and my mouth became an “o." I still can't believe that I promised him to do whatever he wanted because now, I regret it. As he asked me to do it, I got out of the car and ran to the big ice cream van. 

"Excuse me sir,” I said breathlessly. “My friend asked you if he could have an ice cream, and you said no. So I want you to give me a chocolate ice cream like right now.”  
“I can’t,” he said. “I'm selling ice cream for children, not for an 20-year-old boy who misses his childhood and—”  
“HEY BOY NAW—I mean. NOW LISTEN TO ME CAREFULLY. MY FRIEND IS THE WORST PRINCESS IN THE WORLD! IF YOU DON'T GIVE ME HIS ICE CREAM, I WOULD HAVE TO BEAT YOUR ASS, AND NONE OF US WANT THIS! DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM? I AM PETER! PETER TOWNSHEND! AND YOU ARE OBLIGATED TO GIVE ME MY FRIEND’S ICE CREAM AND—”  
“Okay okay! Now calm down! Here comes your chocolate ice cream.”  
“Oh. Uh, thanks lad!”

It wasn't as bad as I thought. I thought I'd have to beat the guy and steal his ice cream. Arriving at the car, I gave him his ice cream and kissed him on the cheek. We continued to drive in a peaceful silence, until Roger started to complain about his ice cream. Oh my god, what a horrible boyfriend I have!


End file.
